Diary of a CCP book 1
by kittycat707
Summary: When CCP and GGG head Charlotte Brown kisses best friend Second in comand Katie Blue's boyfriend will they fight through it or will they end the CCP's, GGG's, the cheer squad AND their friendship... Diary of a popular and pretty girl.


**_In Burns High there are these girl called the CCP's aka the GGG's they make everyones life a misery. Their mean,popular,pretty and cheerleaders. There a five the head ccp is the prettiest,meanest and the head cheerleader Charlotte Brown when new girl Lauren starts their school how far will they go to get rid of her..._**

Monday 4th July

"KATIE HURRY UP YOU ARE GOING TO MISS CHEERLEADING PRACTISE" i yelled i really hate it when katie takes forever to get changed i groaned.

why does she take forever to do her hair its really annoying. oh i forgot to tell you about me well first of all i'm charlotte brown head cheerleader i'm head of the cheerleading squad, GGG's and the CCP's the GGG means girley, glittery and glossy and the CCP stands for cute, cool and popular i am head of both groups well duh!. I have two cronies and their names are Katie Blue (she's my best friend and 2nd in comand!) and Bell Towers (3rd in comand and really great friend)and there is this girl called Amy Loveberg who always just invites herself and tags along she isn't even in the cheer squad she's a reserve ewww! And she expects to hang out with ME i mean really you need to be cool and popular oh and pretty to hang out with me and my crew i mean i couldn't have an ugly girl in the group i mean EWW!

All about me i love fashion, fashion is everything (and so is pink) to me and my absoloute favorite outfit is my pink tarten top with my pink mini skirt, pink converse heels and pink glittery scarf. Katie is FINALLY out her hair does look nice though not as nice as mine of course! It's usually loose and flows down to her knee's and is dip-died pink, purple, yellow and red, today she has plaited it sidey-ways but tiny bit's of blonde curls fell loose. " Ready yet hon?" she says happily like it was ME who was taking like FOREVS getting changed. The cheerleading uniform was all PINK! It was a tight pink mini skirt, a short sleeved pink t-shirt with a devil on it and in red and black writing it said "DEVILS!". We all wore different shoes I wore converse wedges with pink heart, Katie wore pink converse wedges with yellow and pink bows and Bell wore pink converse with purple bells on them. "Ok girls lets do the regular cheer!" I say grabbing my pompoms out from my bag,"CLEAN BELL NOT LIKE THAT!" I screamed Bell was so annoying when the football team came to watch just cos she had a like major crush on one of the quarter backs. "Calm down doll!" She says very annoyingly. "SHUT UP I'M HEAD!" I yell sweetly. When we like finally get into postion the boys are looking like I dunno but very like strange... "Ok then Five, Six, Seven Eight!" Katie calls I sigh then I'm like "OMG Katie I'm meant to say that, hon!" I shout, "Ok soz babez you were taking like FOREVS!" She says, "right five, six, seven eight!" I call, "We are here we are here when were here we know to cheer, you know you'r a devil when we raise the noise level woo!" We all shout, "right let's do a basket toss!" I call happily everyone was doing great! "Katie you'r flying emmm Kristie, Lilly, Mackenzie and Nikki you don't do the stunt be tumblers. Wich for you footie guys are people who just do things like flips, cartwheels and other things like that okay?" I call sweetly over to everyone. After the basket toss we did rock toss, eagle fly, V-stand and a sleeping beauty. Katie was always flyer for dangerous stunts like eagle fly, basket toss, rock toss and things like that but I did things like sleeping beauty and the V-stands and things like that. "Right sleeping beauty now!" I yelled again "right five, six, seven, eight, one,two LIFT!" finally I was up in the air and I was like "emm helllo take me in to extention!" I flew up a lot higher in to extention!

Teusday 5th July

I was walking through the hall way as i saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair she was wareing a white blouse that's frilly around the buttons (EWW!) with high waisted jeans and blue converse. I asked Katie "Katie do you know that girl right there?" Olivia walked through with a little grin on her face she said "I know who it is its the new girl her name is Luaren Thompson" I was like "she looks like a tiolet seat her top is ugly her hair looks like it had not been brushed in like forever and her shoes were like really muddy EWWWW!" OMG shes coming over here be nice "HI" she said with a grin on her face "hiya I dont think we have met" i said (she pust her hand out wating for me to shake her hand im like "what" katy says "you need to shake her hand" "NOOOOO IM NOT SHAKING HER HAND OOps emm i think she heard me OMG bye lauren" as i ran through the hall...

I wish Katie could come over but she's got ballet class with her friends from Green High Lizzie, Abbie, sarah and Calla. ERGG! IHATE it when Katie has other friends from other high's it means she's got MORE friends than ME! GRRRRRRR!She know everyone about a million boys ask her out! But same thing with me but it's only boys from the mall! Not guys from other school like her! Anyway apart from how suckish my like BEZZIE is being lets talk about MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Matthew the like one of the hottest guy in our class totally like flirted with me he said my hair was cute today AND after lunch he said my skirt was PRETTTY! EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKK! Will he ask me out soon? Hmmmm probs cause I'm tot's hottest girl in our year! YAH! Well that's really all that happens on Teusdays cos there quiet days no P.E, .no math or any thing but Katie did land flat on her face when she did an egale fly but then Mikey (HOT GUY!) helped her up in a flirty way!GRRRR! : (!

Wednesday 6th July

I think im going to go home wanna come i asked Katie "Sure thing hon but I need to leave at like six" Katie sighs. I was really annoyed with Lauren I mean like who the heck does she like think she is? She like toat's listened in like does she think she's one of us? EWWWW! I shudder at the very though erghhhh! "Anyways why do you need to leave I mean its not late please stay and we will gossip bout girls!" I complain loudly, "well I wish I could, but I've got a date." Katie says slowly. OMG! I can't beleive she hadn't told me about the date I mean were BFFS! OMG! " OMG who?!" I question, " emm Mikey..." She says, OMG she's got like a totally hot date but I don't! OMG how could she?! "OMG I like totally forgot I have a date with..." OH NO I don't even have a date if I hesatate Katie will see right through me...OH NO She alraedy does she's doing that attractive eye brow thing 'cos I've not said anything for like a billion years! "With ... MATTHEW, Yeh he called me last night he's super cute and hot and stuff even more than Mikey so yeah!" I blurt out, Katie raises her eyebrows farther so it's not so attractive any more, but she drops them a bit again then starts wiggiling them weirdly. "Well thats great see you later if you'r going to the rollar rink at eight!" She says then flounces away her hair bobbing up and down.

GRRRRRRRR! I HATE HER! I HATE HIM! I HATE EVERYONE! I scream into my pillow so no-one heard me. I HATE Katie because she made me make up some phony date because I don't even HAVE one. I HATE Matthew because he DIDN'T ask me out! Well I'm just over dramatizing now I don't HATE them just I don't like 'em much right now... Oh no I don't what to do Katie will be expecting news on my date! OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG! What should I do I know I'll pretend I'm ill yeah that should work well...

I'll call Katie now on my fabulous pink I-phone4s, _ring ring ring._"Hello Charlotte is that you?" Katie ask's over her pink and purple polka-dot black berry and my pink i-phone. "Yes Katie." I croak like I'm sick, "OMG did Matthew cancell on you hon?" She says sympathetically. "What no I'm sick so yeah... see you whenever this clears up." I say sadly but grinning to myself, "Ohh well I'll come over tomorrow evening okay doll?" She says before hanging up rudley grrrrrr. Katie going to go out all dolled up, on her fab date with Mikey and maybe getting a kiss grrrrrrrrrrrrr. I felt like a LOSER! OMG! Katie sent me pic o ver facebook of her ready for her date she looks FAB! Her hair is just normall but her make-ups like PERFECT! She's wearing very high waisted shorts, a whiteish creamish bra top with a black zip, a cream scarf, black fishnet tights, cream heels and a cream blazer. WOW she does look PERFECT, wich makes me HATE her even MORE! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Thursday 7th July

OMG Katie was like totz buggin me last night she was sending me pic's of her night at the roller rink i geuss i can't be mad at her its her life not mine! I love it how me and Katie get along so much :) hehe. RING RING RING AAAH i shrieked as my phone rang "HELLO" i said with anger in my voice "Hi its Katie im going to pop round are you felling better?" "OMG Katie you scared me and no you cant just POP round I'm going out" "where?" "none of your beez wax oh fine i atually have a date with your I mean my boyfriend who is meeting me at the roller rink im meeting a few peeps see you bye!"

Katies veiw now!

"wait bzzzzzzzz" "aww she hung up" I said. "KATIE you need to take Nina to the roller rink tonight bring her back at nine though she's got school tomorrow!" mom called up their stairs, "FINE!" I huff loudly, Nina who is my sweet eight year old sister LOVES roller skating! "Nina you ready yet honey?" My mom calls, Nina flounces out of her room Nina deffo like me in minature, I grab her and jump into my yellow mini and drive to the roller rink. I sit at the side drinking a passionfruit and mango smoothie watching people skate I wasn't paying attention until two figures walk off I look over and see my biggest nightmare my BEST FRIEND KISSING MY BOYFRIEND. Watched for a while to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me then after like forevs Nina walks off and I stride over to Charlotte. I tap her shoulder really hard hoping to hurt her. "Excuse me that hurt!" She squealed pulling apart from Mikey. "Oh sorry bezzie." I screech, "oh hi Katie you wern't invited what are you doing here?" Charlotte says blushing, "my mom told me to bring my sister what do you thi nk you'r doing!" I say calmly. "Emmm..." she says stupidly. "You know what Charlotte I HATE you I THOUGHT you were my BEST FRIEND but you don't care do you?" I scream then chuck my drink over Charlotte "come on Charlotte lets get you cleaned up." Mikey says, I scream at the top of my lungs and SLAP Mikey HARD! Right around the face I grab Nina and run out the roller rink crying he was meant to be MY BOYFRIEND not her's I HATE Charlotte now!


End file.
